User Guides
If you are new to Landmark, this page provides a menu list of suggested guides and articles you may want to read, with descriptions of why each may be useful. For a the general category page see Guides :The game launched on June 10th, 2016. Between beta and the official live launch, numerous changes have impacted most major systems (e.g. the UI for building) and even the terminology (e.g. claims are now called build sites), therefore new and returning players should regularly check the forums for updates notes. This wiki is maintained by regular players like you, so updates on this site have been outpaced by game updates at times; please consider making changes to pages when you encounter outdated info to help the entire community. Official "Getting Started" Info If you've never played Landmark and are returning after an extra long hiatus, see the official Getting Started post (June 10th, 2016) for launch. It explains things like how to purchase Landmark now that it's live and includes links to helpful forum topics that new players will find useful. In-Game Help Menu When you first start playing Landmark, this menu will open periodically opened to the topic at hand. For example, while you are on the Pioneer Landscape and being guided in placing your first castle design pieces, the menu will open to give you additional information. *While logged into the game, the Help documentation can be accessed through the Help menu. To open it, click the large Landmark icon. :*Within, you will find the most up-to-date info on many topics related to the game. General Information *Character Creation - though there are no "races" as seen in other games, read about options and how they can be changed even after you create a character. *Journal - when you are starting in Landmark for the first time, this feature and the related systems will help you learn what you can do and how to do it. It is somewhere between a tutorial for some tasks and a little like a quest journal in other games. *Inventory - will familiarize you with how Landmark handles all things related to this topic. For example, you won't see the typical backpack system in the game. For this reason, the article about inventory is a great place to start. *User Interface (UI) will help you understand the various windows and UI elements on your screen when you log in to play the game. You can also learn about various aspects of the UI by browsing the topics in found on the topic's category page. *Controls will provide you with useful information about a wide variety of controls and keyboard shortcuts (aka keybindings) that you can use while doing many tasks in Landmark (eg. CTRL + Z to undo an action while building on a build sites or Esc to open the the keybinding menu or access the Evac button). *Commands List - compiles a variety of "slash" commands that use can use (eg. /skip to make your avatar skip instead of walk) *Bug Tracker - Landmark has a unique way for players to report and track in game bugs (errors) and other issues. About the World *Servers and Landscapes will help you understand the way the world is organized. For example, players can freely visit different servers at this time (uncommon in most games). Land is set up as landscapes (similar to "zones"). *Biomes describes the differing environments in the world. Each landscape can be made up of two biomes. Learning about biomes may greatly effect choices you make if you want to harvest or place a build sites. Exploring and Travel *The Spire is the first form of speedy travel available to all new players and the means by which you can go to different servers and landscapes *Caves in Landmark go very deep below the surface and will grow increasingly complex as the game develops. *Breeze Boots the ultimate in travel, these boots allow you to glide through the air. About Build Sites and Building Many players are excited about the potential to build amazing creations in Landmark, since these features have been heavily featured in promotional materials and media. *Build Sites (formerly called claims) will tell you everything you need to know about choosing your first build site and inviting your friends to build with you and more. *Building is the best place to start if you want an overview of what building is all about. *Build Mode will familiarize you with the general UI (User Interface) and the power tools you can use to build the structures of your dreams. *Building Tools summarizes the commonly used terminology related to building and provides a summary of each building tool. :*Each building tool also has a page of its own that may list specific tips, tricks, techniques, and brief video demonstrations or tutorials and more that apply to that tool when you need info on a single tool. You can search the wiki for individual tools by name (eg. Smooth Tool) or head to the building tools page for a listing of each tool. *Story Tools are a unique way in which players create a combat or other story for visitors to experience on their builds sites. :*For example, you can create a creepy old house, use several story tools to create a variety of effects from the story tools and fill it with Skeleton Scourges to battle. *Linking and Triggering which works with the above. Crafting and Gathering *Crafting describes the basic info related to the topic and includes a description of the basic crafting process, including detailed pictures to help you understand the UI windows you'll encounter while crafting. *Gathering provides an overview of how to gather with tips, tricks and more. *Gathering Tools is helpful before you spend a lot of time gathering, as upgrading these tools greatly speeds up the time it takes and the quantity of materials one can gather. It is also beneficial for those interested in the general topic of crafting, because future recipes may take on a similar approach to upgrades and item quality. *Mining Guide covers all things mined with a pick. General Gear and Equipment Gear and Equipment can be anything you use to help you achieve goals in the world. The items below go beyond the gathering and building you start with or stumble into owning early in your Landmark adventure. Essential Equipment *Grappling Hook every player will need one to get in and out of caves, but they are also useful for quickly traveling over regular land and for maneuvering while you are building on a build site. *Lightstones are key if you plan to jump into a cave and can make the difference between finding a loot laden chest and missing it! Combat and Monsters :Topics in this section may be awaiting updates to suit the 2016 game launch. *Combat - provides and overview of combat basics. *Weapons - provides and overview of the types of weapons in Landmark. *Armor - provides an overview of how armor works in Landmark. Find More :Topics in this section may be awaiting updates to suit the 2016 game launch. More guides written as articles to help you get started: *Beginner Guide - is a brief guide to help you get started on your first day and introduces you to some of the terminology you'll encounter. *Basic Voxel Editing - introduces the basics of advanced building in Landmark. Wikia Search Tips Some Landmark players may be new wiki users too and may not realize you can find more focused information by using the Advanced search option. The image to the right is cropped and edited to help you understand how simple and useful the advanced search process is, so you can better locate what you need to know. The written, numbered steps correlate to cropped images in the example to the right, going from top to bottom. #Type the word or words you want to search in the Search field and click on the search button (magnifying glass icon) or simply click the search button. #If the results you get are not satisfactory or you want to narrow the results further, click on the word, Advanced. #After clicking Advanced, the search page changes and you can then check or uncheck the listed options to search. For many players, advanced search is particularly useful if you are looking for items like gear (eg. picks), props, and crafting components. This is because most articles on the wiki have a Category they have been associated with by the editors. Checking the Category box will narrow down the results by looking for pages in specific categories. For example, if you use the advanced search to search for plants and check only the box for Category, you will get pages that editors have intentionally tagged as related to the topic of plants in addition to pages with plant in the title or pages that just mention the word plant. Any time you are on a wiki page, you can also look for the Category that a page is associated with near the bottom (and above the Comments section) of the article. Click the a category name for similar pages. Category:Guides